


[podfic] You've such a lovely temperature

by Annapods



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "I'm just imagining your syllabus. Week 3: How To Flay A Man with a Spoon in 90 Minutes or Less. I'm sure the parents will have no objections.""Flaying is an outdated practice that is fit for only the barbaric. And it takes too long. Much easier to just compress a body into a tiny metal box and bury it on the side of the highway.""… I'm truly speechless.""Let's mark the date; it will probably never happen again."Written by RC_McLachlan





	[podfic] You've such a lovely temperature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've such a lovely temperature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129886) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> dialogue-only square for podfic bingo 2017

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ysalt) \- [download (dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/f0g2w790tqbvem6/AADvU6mloinj-q9IwCuuK14na?dl=0)

Stereo version (for if both your earphones work)  


Normal version  



End file.
